claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Insectile awakened
Etymology Unofficial name. Unnamed by characters. Appearance Insectile awakened profiles 'Human' Blind, hairless man of indeterminate age. Bandages wrapped round eyes and chin. Wears a breastplate, gorget around the neck and spaulders on the shoulders. 'Awakened' Giant mosquito form—six pairs of legs, but only one pair of short wings. No antennae or eyes. Personality Brash, reckless. Cannot follow orders from higher authority. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," his ability and baselines are unknown. Appears to have high mental baseline. 'Technique' Legs gives great mobility to evade and attack. Able to sense surroundings, despite lack of antennae or eyes. History Early life unknown. One of three scouts for the Northern Army. 'Charging ahead' Three men approach Pieta—scouts for the Northern Army. The blind-folded scout senses the presence of the Organization battle group—24 Claymore warriors. The bearded scout disobeys orders and attacks ahead of the army. He awakens into the Dreadlock awakened.Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 187–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 He shoots tentacles into the village. Tentacles anchored, he catapults himself hundreds of meters. He lands downtown and attacks the villagers. One of his tentacle captures a young girl. But Miria cuts the girl free. Miria orders: her team attacks Dreadlock. Team Flora attacks the one on the roof. Team Jean the one on the tower. Teams Undine and Veronica stand by.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 17; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 The battle group confronts the three scouts, Dreadlock in front, the blindfolded scout atop a tower, the monk sitting on a roof.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 18; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Team Jean' The third scout awakens into an insect form. Team Jean is decimated, all but Jean lying wounded. Jean is the last team member standing.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 34 'Team Veronica' Team Jean is rescued by Team Veronica. Veronica and Cynthia act as decoys.Claymore 10, Scene 53, p. 60; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Helen immobilizes Insectile's legs, enabling Jean to use Drill Sword. Veronica and Cynthia chop up Insectile's legless torso.Claymore 10, Scene 53, pp. 66–67; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Warriors fight Insectile 'Power of a No. 6' After defeat of Armadillo and Insectile, Miria decapitates Dreadlock. The other teams rush to Miria's aid, only to find the fighting over.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 86–88; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 After the engagement, Tabitha carries Yuma, who lost her arm.Claymore 10, Scene 54, p. 89; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Video' *France version of the Insectile versus Claymore warriors *Japan version of the Insectile versus Claymore warriors References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Northern Army Category:Battle of the North